De sable et de sang
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... POV Matsuri - GaaMatsu
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Re-bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec cette fichue fic qui va repasser sous mon implacable jugement critique. L'intrigue ne diffèrera pas de l'ancienne, sera surtout réécrite et présentera une histoire bien plus approfondie que la première version (enfin ça, vous le verrez plus loin dans l'histoire malheureusement pour vous – vous n'avez pas de chance je suis sadique dans mon genre). Cette histoire restera, je pense, toujours à la première personne comme prévu pour un point de vue inédit et bien pratique pour cacher les choses sournoisement et les faire apparaître au moment voulu. Le prologue ci-joint, est par contre à la troisième personne, ne mettant qu'en place l'univers de l'histoire, ainsi que sa trame de fond, qui j'espère sera plus explicite cette fois-ci. J'espère que cette version remaniée vous charmera et que vous prendrez plaisir à vous imaginer les pires intrigues qui soient, c'est le but _*** sourires sadiques ***_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux l'univers de sieur notre créateur bien aimé, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale. Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait pour mon plaisir personnel. Bonne lecture.

**Mise en garde spéciale : **Matsuri risque d'être assez OOC au début de l'histoire, et reviendra graduellement vers le personnage original, intrigue oblige.

**Rating : **T, car l'histoire ne sera pas tendre, des choses risquent fortement de gêner des âmes plus sensibles. A voir au fil de l'histoire si je ne monte pas le rating, ça dépendra de l'évolution. Mais au moins vous êtes prévenus…

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

**Resume :** Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences...

**Ponctuation : **ponctuation traditionnelle + celle-ci : les pensées seront en « _italique »_ au besoin_._

* * *

**De sable et de sang**

Prologue

Depuis la nuit des temps le monde était secoué par des milliers états d'âmes et de faits implacables. Loi de la nature, loi du plus fort, loi de la crainte et de la soumission sont autant de règles auxquelles on ne pouvait échapper. Le monde shinobi ne faisait malheureusement pas exception, cible première régie par ces lois obscures. Des clans qui s'étaient formés et consolidés petit à petit en pays ne cessaient d'être tiraillé par les guerres successives, se cherchant querelles pour la domination, jalousant les pouvoirs des uns et les possessions des autres. Quelle que soit la paix instaurée dans ces temps modernes, elle ne serait que de courte durée, simple apparat pour les plus crédules créatures. La crainte et la félonie accompagnaient trop souvent les traités de paix et rares sont les pays qui les respectaient. La plus grande des convoitises qui justifiait de telles tromperies étaient les grands clans de renommée mondiale, possédant un élément génétique de choix et les jinchurikis. Tous les moyens étaient bons et justifiables pour tenter de percer à tout prix les secrets de ses gènes si rares et précieux. Konoha était le village shinobi réputé pour posséder dans ses rangs le plus grand nombre de familles prestigieuses de la sorte. La famille Hyûga et Uchiwa faisaient partie des plus convoité des ennemis de la grande paix, leurs pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement et qui s'avèreraient très utiles pour leurs conquêtes du monde ou tout autres objectifs menaçant l'équilibre de la communauté mondiale. D'autres villages ont su se faire discret parmi ses grands palmarès, gardés jalousement secret pour éviter d'ébruiter la moindre rumeur sur la possibilité de leur existence. Le pays d'Iwa et de Suna sont de ceux qui ont su les garder sous silence.

Suna, un des villages les plus militarisé qu'il soit, conduit par le respect des règles et un enseignement plus que strict. Placé dans le désert et protégé par de grandes falaises rocheuses, une position stratégique sans contexte qui avait forcé le pays à vivre dans une dureté incomprise des pays riches en verdures et ressources. Forcés à subsister dans la restriction et un environnement hostile, le village avait développé un penchant naturel pour l'art de la guerre et la survie, ce qui faisaient d'eux des ennemis redoutables à qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. C'est dans ce contexte que vivait un clan fantôme, inconnu de tous ou presque, le clan Kurabishi. Un clan spécialisé dans les modes opératoires d'infiltration et d'espionnage, véritable carte maîtresse pour dominer les situations délicates, souvent utilisé en dernier recours quand la vie du village était en péril. Un clan en désuétude, un gène exceptionnel porté par de rares membres et la plupart des possesseurs recensaient d'innombrables morts dans leurs rangs. Ils ne se chiffraient plus qu'en moins d'une dizaine d'individus aujourd'hui, un manque regrettable qui signifiait utiliser avec parcimonie et sagesse leurs capacités. Un clan simplement dans l'oubli et l'ombre du gouvernement, connu uniquement de quelques hauts dignitaires du village, tel que les anciens du conseil et le Kazekage lui-même. Les derniers survivants de cette famille étaient surveillés de très près, leur vie étant devenue une priorité militaire de survie, certains se sont vus leurs pouvoirs bridés pour les cacher aux yeux de tous… Mais trop de prudence et de secrets n'empêchait malheureusement pas à tous les coups de préserver l'anonymat d'un tel clan, il y avait toujours des fous pour croire au moindre bout de rumeurs…

* * *

Le décors est enfin planté, n'oubliez pas de le garder à l'esprit tout au long de cette histoire, sinon vous risquerez de vous perdre... J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche a éveillé un soupçon de curiosité, en tout cas merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Un cauchemar redondant

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme : **Je tiens à te remercier **baka27** pour ta petite review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis gênée d'y répondre si tard, mais ne pouvant que le faire par l'intermédiaire d'un nouveau chapitre ^^'. Combien de temps, tu l'auras remarqué, il a du se passer deux ans à quelque chose près… Pour cette mise à jour 8D ! Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas vraiment, étant dans la vie active, écrire régulièrement m'est difficile mais je te rassure ça ne prendra plus deux ans…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde, voilà une revenante si jamais mes anciens lecteurs repassent dans les parages (même si après deux ans inactivité, j'ai très peu d'espoir). Un long passage à vide m'a privé de ma créativité, de mon envie, de pleins de choses à vrai dire. Mais c'est la vie et je ne l'étalerais pas dessus ici, l'important est qu'il y ait une évolution et que je reprends tout doucement mes anciens récits. La relecture va être longue, pas mal de petites choses vont changer, surtout dans le fond, le caractère des personnages, les sentiments qui en découleront. Elles seront bien plus sombres que par le passé (ahah innocence tu es partie si loin _* vent qui passe *_ ). Vécu oblige, mais ça ne rendra les sentiments des personnages que plus crédibles, je l'espère \o/. J'espère en tout cas de ne pas décevoir les éventuels nouveaux lecteurs et surtout trèèèès important « **LISEZ BIEN LE PROLOGUE** ». Il est une clé de l'histoire, il est indispensable, il est la base de l'histoire, garder le bien en tête pour ne pas être trop dérouté (au pire c'est CA qui risque de vous dérouter mouhahahaha * sort).

Fin bref je ne vais pas vous saouler de paroles plus longtemps et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire tout comme moi, j'ai de nouveau plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à vous.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux l'univers de sieur notre créateur bien aimé, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale. Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait pour mon plaisir personnel. Bonne lecture.

**Mise en garde spéciale : **Matsuri risque d'être assez OOC au début de l'histoire, et reviendra graduellement vers le personnage original, intrigue oblige.

**Rating : **T, car l'histoire ne sera pas tendre, des choses risquent fortement de gêner des âmes plus sensibles. A voir au fil de l'histoire si je ne monte pas le rating, ça dépendra de l'évolution. Mais au moins vous êtes prévenus…

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Resume :** Quand vous croyez vivre dans un monde ou peut-être dans un autre, où la notion de rêve et de réalité sont totalement erronés. Comment déceler la vérité quand tout vous semble flou ? Qui suis-je réellement ? Que m'arrive-t-il vraiment ? Gaara/Matsuri.

**Ponctuation : **ponctuation traditionnelle + celle-ci : les pensées seront en « _italique »_ au besoin_._

* * *

**De sable et de sang**

**Un cauchemar redondant**

Je me réveillais lourdement de mon sommeil profond, entrevoyant légèrement la lumière de ma chambre. Une lumière blanche bien trop aveuglante à mon goût et qui me faisait terriblement mal aux yeux. Encore embuée par ma torpeur, j'avais beaucoup de mal à saisir les formes et les couleurs qui bougeaient autour de moi. Un brouillard total dans lequel je me confortais pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Des gens s'agitaient auprès de moi, mais je n'aimais pas la blancheur de leurs vêtements. J'étais pourtant seule chez moi d'habitude, du moins du peu d'informations que j'arrivais à soutirer à mon cerveau endolori, j'avais une affreuse migraine. Plus mon esprit émergeait doucement de son état second et plus la douleur qui prenait mon corps était violente, il semblerait que d'autres endroits que ma tête ne me fassent souffrir, un peu de partout à vrai dire. Je grinçais des dents. La blancheur de la pièce m'apparaissait au fur et à mesure bien plus clairement, le fait que je sois dans un l'hôpital était une certitude. Je fus soudain prise de panique, je ne me rappelais pas du tout comment j'étais arrivé là. L'angoisse me libéra totalement de ma léthargie et je me redressais d'un coup sous l'adrénaline non sans douleur, cherchant du regard la personne que j'avais sentie à mes côtés.

- « Ne bouger pas mademoiselle, vous êtes encore sous le choc. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Mes craintes étaient donc confirmées, j'étais bien en convalescence dans un établissement hospitalier. Le médecin qui s'était présenté à moi était une femme assez jeune, portant une blouse aussi blanche que les murs et les draps de mon lit. Pourquoi diable dans le domaine médical, faut-il que tout soit d'un blanc à vous exploser les yeux ? Je m'adossais donc contre mon oreiller moelleux qui était de loin le point le plus positif dans ma situation actuelle. Je regardais alors ce que je supposais être mon médecin les yeux remplis d'interrogations. La jeune femme semblait avoir saisis mes incertitudes et repris la parole calmement avec un sourire léger qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Vous êtes arrivé il y a quelques jours aux urgences, couverte de bleus et d'œdèmes sur tout le corps. Vous avez été inconsciente plusieurs jours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes hors de danger maintenant. Il vous faut surtout beaucoup de repos. »

- « Bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir rester encore un peu à l'hôpital dans ces conditions…

- C'est préférable, une petite semaine le temps de vous remettre un minimum de vos blessures. Vous rappelez-vous de quoi que ce soit de votre agression ? Vous voudriez peut-être faire une déposition à la police. »

J'eus alors un blanc. J'avais été victime d'une agression ? Je ne me rappelais absolument de rien, pas même un seul petit soupçon d'avoir été touché par une personne extérieure. Mais j'imaginais que c'était normal quand on était en état de choc, vouloir se souvenir de quelque chose de désagréable n'était pas humain à moins d'être masochiste, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Mais je vais éviter de trop réfléchir pour l'instant, ma migraine était déjà bien désagréable à elle seule.

- « Non, je suis navrée, mais je ne rappelle vraiment de rien.

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais si jamais quelque chose vous revenait par tous les hasards, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Je vais faire venir votre petit déjeuner, et nous aurons quelques examens à passer dans la matinée, je reviendrais vous rechercher. Reposez-vous bien. »

Le médecin alors se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et fit signe à une infirmière de m'apporter un repas. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- « Ah ! J'oubliais. Vous avez peut-être quelqu'un à appeler ou prévenir de votre présence ici, pour que l'on vienne vous chercher à votre sortie ? »

Je marquais un nouvel arrêt. Quelqu'un que je pouvais prévenir, je ne croyais pas. Je vivais seule dans un petit studio reculé de la ville de Tokyo, je n'avais plus de parents, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du reste de ma famille depuis des lustres, si bien que je me demandais si j'en avais vraiment une. Quant à des amis, ce n'était pas la peine d'y compter, personne qui n'ait assez d'affinité avec moi ne me venait en tête. J'étais plutôt du genre casanière et plus loin j'étais de mes camarades et mieux je me portais. Je lui fis alors un simple non de la tête, et elle repartit en souriant tristement. Je détestais les gens qui me prenaient en pitié parce que je vivais seule, comme s'ils étaient désolés de l'existence que je menais. C'était mon quotidien et alors ? Parce que toi tu as ce que je n'ai pas, tu penses que je suis moins heureuse ? Que je hais ce ressentiment ! J'aimais ma vie actuelle et je n'étais prête pour rien au monde à la changer.

Je détournais alors la tête pour me focaliser sur autre chose, regardant un peu mieux autour de moi. La chambre n'était pas très grande et possédait deux lits simples, de quoi accueillir une autre personne au besoin. J'étais apparemment la seule locataire _pour l'instant_. Il est presque inutile de préciser que tout dans cette chambre était blanc, à l'exception de quelques bouts de métaux sur les lits et autres meubles de la pièce. Une grande fenêtre surplombait le mur droit de ma chambre, donnant sur une jolie vue de la ville. Je me sentais comme absorbée par cette contemplation urbaine et naturelle, prise de nostalgie par le ciel teinté de couleurs chatoyantes qui se mélangeaient au grès du soleil levant. De magnifiques dilués de rouges et de jaunes, avec quelques traces de rosées qui se déposaient sur les nuages, plongés encore dans le parme bleuté du ciel lointain. Ce ciel je l'adorais, je pouvais rester des heures à le contempler sans me lasser, il était toujours aussi beau comme une peinture exposée sur un mur. Mais je ne sais trop pourquoi, en cet instant mon esprit était saisi d'une tristesse affligeante. Mais je n'eus plus guère le temps de me morfondre sur mes sentiments tendancieux car mon petit déjeuner arriva enfin et l'infirmière me l'installa devant moi. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à bouger mes bras à cause de la douleur, mais néanmoins j'arrivais à me nourrir c'était le principal. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, pourvoir sortir d'ici, ce bâtiment ne faisait que de me miner le moral.

Le temps ne cessait de me narguer, me glissant complètement entre les doigts. Par moment d'une lenteur monotone et pris de vitesse à d'autre, je n'en avais plus aucunes notions. Je n'avais pas encore recouvert tous mes repères sensoriels, tout semblait s'altérer devant moi. L'heure des examens était déjà arrivée, et aux vues de mes douleurs encore trop fréquentes, et le « peut-être » réveil post-traumatique de ce matin, le médecin me conduisait dans un fauteuil roulant. Il ne fallait pas que je force tout de suite, sinon mon séjour risquerait de se prolonger, ce que je ne voulais pas le moins du monde. Au moins je pouvais profiter d'un repos opportunément offert, cela pourrait être presque agréable si on en oubliait les circonstances. On me fit subir principalement des examens d'ordre cérébraux, un scanner de contrôle, et des petits tests basiques de mémoire et de réflexes, pour voir si je n'avais pas perdu quelques capacités motrices. A priori tout était plus ou moins normal, mis à part ma petite perte de mémoire partielle dut à ma sois-disant agression. Après un moment grave désagréable, le cerveau avait tendance à faire instinctivement un tri et occultait certains souvenirs gênant ou traumatisant pour que le choc psychologique ait moins d'impact. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me le rappeler, une agression est bien loin d'être agréable. J'espérais juste ne pas retomber sur mes éventuels agresseurs quand je sortirais de l'hôpital.

Cette dernière semaine allait être longue et d'un ennui pesant, mais un peu de repos ne se refusait pas après tout. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix, bien que de passer une semaine loin de mon établissement scolaire soit une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Je suis une jeune lycéenne à mon grand damne, je ne me suis jamais senti comme les autres. Cela n'avait jamais été une joie d'y aller, mes camarades étant d'une mentalité très précaire que je ne cautionnais vraiment pas. Et ils me le rendaient bien, j'étais un peu devenue l'exclu de ma classe. Personne ne m'adressait la parole et je ne m'adressais à personne, sauf à de rares personnes avec lesquelles je travaillais pendant mes activités extra-scolaires. J'ai pourtant seize années bien tassées tout comme eux, mais je me suis toujours sentie différente. Je considérais mes camarades de classe comme des attardés mentaux, si ce n'était pas plus. De vrais gamins qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et dont les sujets de conversations vitaux ne se limitaient qu'à « sortir ce week-end », « draguer », « picoler », « faire du shopping » et j'en oubliais sûrement un tas d'autres complètement futiles. Le fait de se retrouver totalement seule sans famille ni amis sur qui compter devait m'avoir rendu plus adulte, du moins assez raisonnablement pour ne pas être lobotomiser comme eux. Pas au point d'être aussi morne d'un adulte car j'avais tout de même des passe-temps de mon âge, à coté de mes responsabilités. A ce sujet, j'interpella une des infirmières qui passait dans ma chambre.

- « Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez gardé mes effets personnels ?

- Oui bien sûr, vous voulez que je vous les apporte maintenant ?

- Oui, j'aimerai bien s'il vous plait. »

L'infirmière ressortit de nouveau de la chambre pour honorer ma demande et revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un carton marqué de mon nom. Les affaires étaient comme d'habitude toujours mises dans un sac hermétiquement bien fermé et mises de coté pour ne pas avoir d'éventuelles contaminations microbiennes. Elle me passa alors mon carton, qui contenait une bonne partie de ce que je supposais être mes vêtements du jour et mon sac à dos. Je l'ouvris alors pour en vérifier le contenu, et trouva avec soulagement mes lectures du moment. Comme toute bonne japonaise qui se respectait, je lisais des bandes dessinées. Tout récemment, j'ai commencé une nouvelle série assez sympathique qui s'appelait « Naruto ». L'histoire était assez banale en soi, voir un peu clichée mais j'aimais beaucoup le contexte des ninjas dans un monde pseudo féodale avec une pointe de technologie. Au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas tant que ça pendant mon séjour, j'avais tout le temps de bouquiner.

J'avais plutôt bien avancé dans l'histoire depuis mes quelques jours d'enfermement forcés, et des tas de personnages les plus bizarres et loufoques les uns que les autres avaient fait leur apparition. Certains parmi eux avaient une certaine l'allure, dont un brun appelé Sasuke qui passait son temps à crier vengeance. Plus j'avançais dans l'histoire et plus j'avais envie de le frapper. Un autre, Neji, un peu prétentieux victime d'un destin qu'il ne supportait pas, il avait su dépasser sa haine grâce aux paroles de son défunt père. Et un rouquin intriguant, Gaara, qui passait sa vie à se battre - et accessoirement à tuer les gens dans d'atroces souffrances - pour prouver son existence. Mais au-delà de ses personnages hauts en charisme, il y en avait un secondaire qui m'intriguait fortement. Une jeune fille qui portait le même prénom que moi bien effacée derrière tout ça. La ressemblance physique était aussi assez troublante, mais fort heureusement pour moi cela s'arrêtait à ça. Cette fille était bien trop chétive, elle avait le don de m'irriter à chaque fois avec son attitude de fan-girl quand elle voyait Gaara. Je n'étais peut-être pas mieux quand je voyais des cosplays plutôt réussi de mes personnages préférés, mais dans le contexte de l'histoire, c'était assez limite.

Je continuais alors assidûment ma lecture en suivant les aventures du jeune Naruto Uzumaki, un personnage assez chiant et turbulent mais que j'aimais bien tout de même. Il avait des valeurs que j'appréciais, que je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé dans mon entourage. Il avait une valeur sans pareil sur l'amitié et une fidélité à la limite de l'idiotie. Mais ce n'était pas mon personnage préféré malgré son haut placement dans ma liste. Celui qui attirait bien plus mon attention était le petit rouquin du village de Suna que je trouvais très mignon malgré son coté psychopathe plus que prononcé. Non je n'étais pas maso, juste peut-être fétichiste des roux et des personnages à l'esprit torturé. Il était le personnage le plus particulier que j'ai vu depuis le début de la série. Son inexpressivité faciale et son regard de tueur m'avait totalement subjugué. Son passé des plus sombres sur lequel je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et son évolution n'ont fait que je l'appréciais d'avantage au fil de l'histoire, même s'il n'apparaissait que très peu dans les livres.

La semaine était passée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru et je fus arrachée de ma lecture par le médecin qui m'avait suivi tout au long de ma convalescence. Elle me fit un dernier examen de routine semblant satisfaite de mon rétablissement.

- « Et bien vous semblez avoir assez bien cicatrisé, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités habituelles à présent. Bien sûr avec modération, éviter peut-être encore les efforts physiques trop intenses, mais vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! dit-elle en prenant des notes sur un papier.

- Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Tâcher de bien prendre tout ça la semaine qui suit, ça calmera les douleurs restantes. » répliqua-t-elle en me tendant une ordonnance. Je la pris et la rangea soigneusement dans mon sac, je ferais un petit crochet par la pharmacie du quartier avant de rentrer chez moi. Je me changea en vitesse, portant les vêtements que j'avais en arrivant à l'hôpital : une petite robe noire à bretelles qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, maintenue à la taille par un ruban de soie d'un rouge flamboyant. J'enfilais alors mon petit gilet noir que je boutonnais machinalement avant de prendre mon sac et de rejoindre mon médecin près de la porte.

- « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer le bulletin de sortie et vous serez libre comme l'air. Vous descendez jusqu'à l'accueil et le bureau des entrées est juste à côté. Voilà je crois avoir tout dit. Prenez soin de vous ». Et elle m'invita alors à sortir de ma chambre et me salua de la main d'un air assez enthousiaste. J'ai eu de la chance, elle aimait son métier cela se voyait. Je descendais alors à la destination indiquée et après une bonne demi-heure d'attente et avoir signé mon papier, je pus enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Je fouillais de nouveau dans mon sac pour sortir mon porte-feuille et y trouver, je l'espérais, ma carte de transport. A priori si agression il y a eu, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps d'y piquer grand chose, tant mieux pour moi.

Je marchais nonchalamment dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à un arrêt de bus qui me ramènerait chez moi. Les hauts bâtiments de bureau qui dominaient le quartier de leur hauteur vertigineuse défilaient devant moi, coupant le ciel comme des couteaux aiguisés. Le voyage en bus se passa sans encombre et j'y avais passé mon temps à flâner, accoudée à coté de la vitre, regardant avec indifférence les passants sur le trottoir. Après être passé à la pharmacie prendre les cachets, la pommade et les bandages pour le reste de mes blessures, je rentrais tranquillement dans mon petit studio. Je tournais la clé avec impatience et découvrais mon appartement tel que je l'avais laissé : des bouquins un peu partout étalés autour de mon canapé. Ce n'était pas la grande vie mais c'était mon petit chez moi, personne ne venait me déranger, j'y étais par conséquent des plus tranquille. Je n'avais que très peu d'effets personnels, la pièce se constituait surtout d'un petit lit, d'un canapé deux places en tissu marron un peu rêche, une table basse dont la solidité laissait à désirer et ma petite bibliothèque bien remplie. Les meubles de la cuisine et de la salle de bain étaient intégrés dans la location. J'espérais guérir assez vite pour reprendre mon petit boulot à temps partiel, ce mois-ci risquait d'être juste pour mes maigres finances. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses désagréables et j'entrepris tout simplement de reprendre ma lecture car j'avais besoin de me détendre avant de retourner en cours pour demain. Je devais me préparer psychologiquement à redescendre dans les tréfonds du genre humain et surtout à ignorer leur existence.

Je me réveillais en sursaut sur mon canapé où avaient dégouliné mes sécrétions buccales, preuve irréfutable que j'avais apprécié ma nuit de sommeil. Mon livre était tombé par terre pendant la nuit, j'avais du m'endormir dessus sans m'en rendre compte. Je me tins alors soudainement la tête, prise de brusques vertiges, une migraine commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Et bien elle allait être belle la reprise ! Je me levais et tituba dans la petite cuisine pour prendre mes médicaments en espérant que la douleur passerait vite. J'avais aussi terriblement chaud, ce qui me rappela le malaise du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Ou peut-être même bien le cauchemar, je ne savais pas trop comment le définir. J'étais comme dans une sorte de tempête de sable dans un désert, étant fouettée de toute part par les minuscules grains qui volaient à toute vitesse dans l'air. C'était en journée si je me rappelais bien, sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Mais seules ces quelques brides avaient refait surface. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un simple rêve pouvait me mettre dans cet état. A moins que ce ne soit que des séquelles de mon agression, j'espérais vraiment ne pas devoir retourner à l'hôpital. Pourtant si l'on m'avait permis de sortir c'était que je me sentais assez bien pour être mis à la porte, alors ce n'était sûrement pas très grave. Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma salle de bain et je me rafraîchissais le visage avec de l'eau glacée pour me réveiller un bon coup. Le visage que j'y vis me fit frissonner de peur. Mes cheveux châtains mi-longs en bataille, mon teint plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire parcouru de quelques bleus, et mes yeux noirs explosés par la fatigue. Je soupirais bruyamment et tenta de coiffer mes cheveux par la force. Pour mes bleus, quelques pansements pour cacher et cela irait bien.

Une fois prête pour sortir, je me dirigeais sans grande motivation vers mon lycée, sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Un chemin que je connaissais par cœur, mes jambes suivaient sa course habituelle pleine d'assurance. Une nouvelle fois une sensation étrange m'étreignit. Ce chemin que pourtant je connaissais me paraissait en cet instant complètement étranger, c'était vraiment dérangeant. Probablement un effet secondaire du à ma perte de mémoire. J'arrivais enfin devant mon établissement et comme je m'y attendais, toujours cette effervescence qui me donnait la nausée. Des gens enjoués à perte de vue ravis de retrouver leurs camarades et amis, des gens comme moi pas vraiment motivé à entrer et les surveillants qui sévissaient déjà dans la cour. Ce bâtiment morne qui s'imposait à moi avec toute sa prestance immonde ne me rendait plus guère joyeuse qu'un enfant qui ne voulait pas manger sa soupe. Je passais tristement le portail et m'engouffra dans cette atmosphère oppressante. Personne à qui dire bonjour mis à part le personnel enseignant, personne pour véritablement remarquer ma présence, je crois que je m'y suis faite à force. J'avais beau dire être heureuse de ma solitude, c'était un sentiment pesant au quotidien. Je me demandais même s'ils avaient vraiment fait attention à mon absence depuis tout le temps passé à l'hôpital. Ca ne m'étonnait guère de ce lycée pourri de toute manière, au moins j'aurais la paix et moins de paperasse à faire.

Complètement hors du temps je décidais de vouer ma journée à l'observation de la masse grisâtre qui dominait le ciel depuis ce matin, les cours n'étant pas d'un intérêt crucial et accrocheur. J'écoutais d'une demi-oreille les discours de mes professeurs prenant notes des choses que je jugeais les plus importantes. J'avais déjà envie de partir, le seul point commun que je devais avoir avec quelques voisins de classe aussi renfrognés que moi sur leur bureau.

Finalement rien de bien palpitant après une journée de cours tout à fait banale, je rentrais donc chez moi sous la pluie diluvienne qui tombait en cette fin d'après midi. Les nuages n'avaient cessé d'être de plus en plus menaçant au cours de la journée, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais par malchance je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi me couvrir. Quelle idiote ! Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'autre, en dehors de l'occultation bienheureuse de mon cerveau sur l'agression et de l'oubli potentiel d'un parapluie. Ca me perturbait profondément, j'avais comme un grand vide dans mon cœur. Et cet saleté de temps n'avait rien pour arranger ce sentiment, la pluie avait tendance à me déprimer. Mais j'avais beau essayer de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant mon intégration de l'hôpital, vraiment rien ne me revenait. Réfléchir m'avait finalement redonné la migraine. J'entamais alors ma marche et je vis les escaliers de mon immeuble. Tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'étais arrivé à destination sans m'en rendre compte. Mon choc émotionnel devait être fort pour que ma mémoire et mon attention défaillent à ce point. Je rentrais une fois de plus dans mon studio et jeta mon sac à dos à travers la pièce. Je pris une serviette de bain pour me sécher un peu et je m'affala dans mon canapé et entrepris de faire mes devoirs après un petit goûter bien mérité. Je me pris à nouveau la tête avec mes problèmes de mathématiques et d'anglais, ma migraine ne m'aidant pas vraiment sur ce point. Et comme d'habitude, je me décourageais et m'affala comme une grosse masse sur ma table basse. Le sommeil devenait vraiment trop pesant et je finissais par tomber rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Un bruit sourd me réveilla en sursaut, et je me redressais vivement de ma table basse pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Mon pot de pâte à tartiner était tout simplement tombé par terre, l'ayant poussé pendant mon sommeil mouvementé. Les vertiges et les bouffées de chaleurs avaient repris de plus belle, m'obligeant à m'écraser sur mon canapé. Une fois de plus j'avais fait ce rêve dans ce désert, exactement le même que cette nuit. Sauf que cette fois-là la soif me tenaillait en plus, comme si je me mourais au fil de mes nuits. Le pire était que je ressentais vraiment les désagréments, je m'empressais d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau et l'engloutit à toute vitesse. Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil, il était trois heures du matin bien passé. Après un nouveau verre d'eau je retournais me coucher mais dans mon lit douillet. Je m'y installa et soupira d'aise, rien ne valait un bon matelas, un oreiller moelleux et une couette bien épaisse. Couette que je ne ramenais pas au plus haut de moi de peur de ne mourir de chaud à cause de mon malaise. Je retrouvais facilement le sommeil, complètement exténuée par mes blessures.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mon rêve se répétait sans cesse, comme une boucle sans fin, et j'allais de plus en plus mal chaque nuit que je passais dans ce désert illusoire. Il en fut ainsi toute la semaine passée, et malgré le rétablissement visible bien que lent de mes blessures physiques, je ne cesse de me sentir de plus en plus mal chaque jour. Les médicaments me soulageaient, fort heureusement pour moi, mais commençaient à devenir de moins en moins efficace. Pensant alors que ce traumatisme avait peut-être un rapport avec mon agression et ses conséquences, je décidais alors de me rendre à l'hôpital dans lequel j'avais était affecté pendant ma convalescence. Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte de mon appartement, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'étala de tout mon long au sol ne pouvant plus bouger. Ses fichus vertiges avaient eu raison de moi, des nausées commençaient aussi à pointer le bout de leur nez. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Je tentais vainement d'appeler au secours et je finis par m'évanouir les larmes aux yeux. J'espérais seulement que le bruit de ma chute avait alerté les voisins, et qu'ils s'inquièteraient assez pour appeler les pompiers.

J'ouvrais les yeux dans une dernière tentative désespérée. Une tempête de sable, le désert. Pitié, pas une fois de plus...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une petite review, c'est utile pour les critiques (positifss ou négatifs) et ça fait toujours plaisir \o

**PS :** Pour ceux qui trouverait illogique que la demoiselle ait un petit boulot à 16 ans étant lycéenne, sachez qu'au Japon c'est tout à fait légal et plausible * j'ai fait mes petites recherches *


End file.
